New kid in town
by sev121993
Summary: Lan's moving into the seventh grade! And there's a mysterios boy that might be moving into town... first fanfic so please read.


This is my first fan fic so if it stinks just remember that. Please review and tell me what you think and give me suggestions. No flames please. Anyway, here it is.

I don't own megaman or any of the characters, (except for Chad, Hannah, and Flora) capcom does.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lan!"

No answer.

"Lan! Wake up!"

Still no answer.

"I hate to do this Lan…"

Mega (I will be referring to megaman as Mega) turned the volume of the PET to max and yelled, "LAN, WAKE UP!!!!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!!!!" Lan leaped out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Megaman, why the heck did you that!?"

"Lan, don't you remember, today's the first day of school!"

Lan sweat dropped. (you know that thing in Japanese anime)

"And you're late."

"Megaman, why didn't you wake me up?!"

"I tried to, but-" he stopped in mid sentence.

"I think we've been over this before."

Lan glared at mega and quickly got dressed. He ran down stairs, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door, saying hi to his mom on the way. She shook her head and said, "I swear, that boy's late every where he goes."

At the school, Mayl was sitting at her desk, waiting for school to start. She was looking out the window and was thinking to herself. "I can't believe it. First day in seventh grade and Lan's late. Actually, I can believe it. He'll never change."

Just then the new teacher walked in. Mayl couldn't believe it. "Miss Mari? What are you doing here?"

She smiled and said "I got a new job and now I'm working here." (if you've seen the end of battle network 6 you know what I'm talking about)

"Well class," Miss Mari began "welcome to seventh grade! My name is Miss Mari!"

Just then Lan came in, his hair a mess, his bandana around his neck, and his roller blades still connected to his shoes. He fell flat on his face, tripping over a waste basket scattering trash every where. "Did I make it?"

Miss Mari helped Lan up, gathered the trash and dropped it back into the waste basket.

"Yes Lan."

Lan looked at her, confused. "Miss Mari? What are y-"

Miss Mari cut in and said "I've got a new job here."

Lan went over to his next to Mayl. She giggled and fixed his bandana.

A boy got off a train, a suitcase in his hand. "So this is Dentech city. I like it."

He continued walking, and said to himself "This is a lot better than the other city's I've been to." As he walked down the sidewalk he spotted a FOR SALE sign in the yard of a house. "Perfect."

At lunch, Lan was sitting next to Mayl eating his lunch (obviously). Just then a girl came over. "May I sit here?"

"Sure." replied Mayl.

She sat down and smiled. "Hi, my name is Hannah Florene."

"I'm Mayl Sakurai."

"Nice to meet you Mayl."

"And I'm Lan."

"Nice to meet you too Lan."

"Do you have a navi?" asked Lan.

"Yes I do."

"Why don't you jack your navi in to the table? It can meet our navi's."

"Okay." She jacked in her navi to the table.

"Hi, my name is Flora. What's yours?"

"Well I'm Megaman and this is Roll."

"Nice to meet you Flora."

Outside in the human world, the two girls were talking and getting excited. "Lan, you wouldn't believe it, me and Hannah have the exact same birthdays! And she plays the piano too! And she's been playing the exact same length as I have! Isn't that amazing!"

Before Lan could say any thing they were talking again, completely ignoring the fact that he was even there. As he glanced around he saw a boy walking on the sidewalk.

"That's odd," thought Lan "I wonder why he isn't in school?"

After school, Lan, Mayl, And Hannah were walking around town.

"Lan, Mayl tells me you're quite a netbattler."

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess? Did you really defeat the Life virus and gospel and Duo?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'd say you're a pretty good netbattler."

Just then they were walking past the arcade. In the crowd of people he saw the boy he had seen earlier.

Just then the boy stepped up to one of the netbattle machines, waiting for an opponent.

"I'll be right back," he said to the girls. He walked over to the machine and asked,

"Hey, wanna netbattle?"

"Sure."

Lan jacked in and when the boy did as well, he noticed that the boy had a peculiar PET on his arm. "Looks like a watch" he thought to himself. Then the battle started.

"Sword, battle chip in, download!" yelled Lan as he inserted the chip.

"Sword, battle chip in, download!" yelled the boy.

Mega rush forward and took a slash at the navi.

"Area steal, battle chip in, download!" yelled the boy.

"Mega slashed at where the navi had been moments ago. The navi vanished as the sword went past. He returned behind Mega and slashed him.

"Auugghh!" yelled Mega as he fell to the floor.

"Vulcan, battle chip in, download!" yelled the mysterious boy.

"Barrier, battle chip in, download!" yelled Lan as he slotted in the chip.

The barrier went up just in time to deflect the shots.

"Dang! Missed him!" said the boy.

"This guy's pretty good" thought Lan.

"Sword, wide sword, long sword, battle chips in, download!" said the boy.

"Oh no!" thought Lan, "not a program advance! What can I do?" he thought for a moment, then… "Sword, wide sword, long sword, battle chips in, download!"

Both of the life swords headed for the other at fast speeds. They collided and an explosion occurred. By now a crowd had gathered around the machine.

The smoke cleared and boy's navi was gone.

"Yay, I guess we won!" said Lan.

The boy smirked, and put in a chip. "Ninja Stars, (yes, I made that up) battle chip in, download!"

Mega looked up just in time to see the other navi throw the ninja stars.

Twenty minutes later on the screen you could see two still navi's standing, in battle positions, still ready to fight.

"Mega buster!" yelled a tired mega. He fired at the navi, who dodged.

"I can't hit him, dang it!" thought Lan. "How does he load up the chips so fast?"

He watched the boy when he uploaded another chip. And Lan noticed something. He wasn't putting in a chip at all! "He just says the name and it loads?" thought a confused Lan.

Just then there was a scream. "Help!"

Lan quickly jacked out Mega and ran toward the scream. One of the battle machine was on fire.

"There are virus' in the machine!" someone screamed.

Lan quickly jacked in to the machine. And noticed that the mysterious boy had jacked in too.

In the machine Mega started deleting virus' right away. "Mega buster!" he shot a couple virus' and deleted them.

"Sword!" yelled the navi. He slashed through some and deleted them.

In the shadows watching them was a navi.

"Hmmm… so these are the navi's huh? Lucky there both together. They're not bad." A screen popped up showing the netops. "And those are the netops." The navi smirked. "I can't wait to kill them." Then the navi logged out.

"They've stopped Lan."

"Okay, good job Megaman." Lan logged out Megaman and the boy did the same.

"Hey, thanks for the help there." said Lan.

"Your welcome. Hey, what's your name?"

"Lan."

"Lan? You mean, Lan Hikari?"

"Yep, that's me."

"Well hi Lan, I'm Chad Akris."

"Nice to meet you."

_Later…_

"Well Lan, this is where I'll be moving in so you can visit anytime. And Lan?"

"Yeah?"

"Weren't you with some people?"

"Oh crap I forgot!!! Mayl going to kill me!"

"Well you'd better hurry and go."

Lan snapped on his rollerblades and took off. "Bye Lan!" Chad looked down at his PET. "Well X, I guess I made a friend already."

"I guess so."

Well, what do you think? Please review and remember no flames please.

Sev121993


End file.
